bad_girls_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Girl: Social Showdown
Bad Girls Club: Generation Z if the eighteenth season of the Bad Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make it" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting. In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls, change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house. Cast This season had a twist of girls famous on social media. Original Bad Girls TBA Replacement Bad Girls In each season of the Bad Girls Club, one or more girls is asked to leave the house either from violence, physical fighting, or leaves on their own accord, which then gives the producers a chance at a new "bad girl" who arrives to the house in a couple days to replace the fellow bad girl who was removed or left. 003001dcae31ac4e8c80c84c173d2074.jpg|Ximena 6cfc9b6fb79e820de4c28820a15f8d6b.jpg|Braille Duration of cast Notes :Key: = "Bad Girl" appears on this episode. :Key: = "Bad Girl" voluntarily leaves the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" replacement arrives. :Key: = "Bad Girl" is removed from the house. :Key: = "Bad Girl" came back to the house as a replacement. Episodes This Season's Fights The House 301133e8_original.jpg a287535c_original.jpg 662f5702_original.jpg e02164bc_original.jpg 2476844f_original.jpg a00ecc95_original.jpg 3b5f52d7_original.jpg c31d1dcc_original.jpg * Note: This is the same house the BGC14 girls vacationed to during their trip to LA. * Note: This house is also used for Twisted Sisters 2, but completely remodeled. Reunion Set Very similar to the BGC14 Set. *Seating: 1 Four Seat Couch, 1 Three Seat Couch, and 1 Two Seat Couch (Left to Right) **Four-Seat Couch: TBA **Tanisha **Two-Seat Couch: TBA **Three-Seat Couch: TBA Outfits TBA